tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Destro Threatens Cobra Island
Log Title: Destro Threatens Cobra Island Characters: Over Kill Destro Slipstream Kamakura Greenshirt 910 Interrogator Location: Cobra Island Washington DC, USA Date: March 19, 2011 TP: Weather Dominator TP Summary: Destro threatens Cobra Island with the Weather Dominator and Interrogator responds! (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Interrogator to Destro, respond, please?" to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' Yes. Hello, Interrogator...' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "The Associated Press claims Cobra Island is on your short list of targets. I was hoping you could confirm or deny, please, Sir?" to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' They would have reasons to abduct her, wouldnt they?' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Why would Cobra wish to anger its arms dealer?" to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' a jealous ex perhaps?' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "I have not heard from the Baroness since /way/ before Ms. Cole went missing." to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' nor have I. But you can see where I have suspicions.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Sir, May I have a few days to try and contact Baroness? You do not want to do anything hasty, correct?" to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I have not made my next move. Like I said. There are other countries that are equally apt to take her and the device. Maybe even the cybertronians.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Very well, Sir. I hope you know what you are doing. Interrogator out." to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I just hope they are both returned soon.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "As do I." to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' thank you for your support. I will not act against the Island if I dont have to. However. They have no power over me. If they are responsible...' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "I assure you, we do not have her." to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' We will see.' (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Attention all Cobra, I have confirmed we are on Destro's short list! I want all helicopters winterized immediately and Baroness contacted! We will evacuate to Colombia or Brazil! Final destination will be determined by the High Command!" Interrogator enters the Airfield from Headquarters at a run, rubbing his throat! He begins giving orders to the Gyro-Vipers! (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Confirmed. I will winterize the Vectors. He knows where we'd go. Hrm.." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Did we do it?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "As far as I know, we did not. I have not been in contact with the Baroness since /way/ before Ms. Cole's disappearance. X, try contacting QueenofSpades. She called Ms. Cole her 'little songbird' once. Maybe she will have answers." Interrogator finishes giving his orders and rubs his throat more as he runs to Cobra Commander's MAMBA hangar. His gunners are waiting for him and they begin to carefully winterize the MAMBA. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "I haven't seen queen of spades around as well. Do you think there is a connection?" (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Six suggest that we circle TransCarpathia and Destro's scottish holds. Just in case." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Baroness handles the high end of Intelligence here. I merely assist when needed. I am not comfortable launching any attacks without the High Command. We may yet be able to get out of this through diplomacy." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "I hope so. Is Destro being aggressive?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I will send out the log of our radio conversation as soon as I am able." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "He seems to think Baroness may have done it." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Confirmed. It is odd. He rarely acts against Cobra." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "He called Baroness a 'jelous ex'." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "He..is probably worked up." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "To say the least. Righty and Lefty are handling Cobra Commander's orders while Chief MAMBA trainer Williams and I plan the evacuation. Snaders wants to attack, but I repeat and stress, /this/ /may/ /still/ /be/ /resolved/ /with/ /diplomacy/." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Anyone within his organiation that we can trust to watch him and control him if necessary?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Nobody I know of." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "What can we do to assist?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Be ready to help with the evacuation. That should be our main focus, the next priority should be contacting Baroness and the rest of Command." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "I can take the girls and the BATs to brazil." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I would suggest waiting for orders from someone higher up. I want weather reports immediately if the weather changes!" Interrogator says with a sigh, "We are /so/ vulnerable to the weather here." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Besides, we will need soldiers to hold Cobra Island so nobody tries to take it. The Joes would jump at the chance." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Yes." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "London. You are safe." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says nervously, "Hello, Sir." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "I assure you, the Island is safe." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Very well, but I will continue preparations until Baroness is contacted. I know this must be difficult to go through, is there anything I can do to help?" (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "Your help is ...appreciated. Perhaps its time I rethink my plans." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Perhaps. I can not send out the Gyro-Vipers and Security Vipers to search if Cobra Island is threatened. I find myself unable to contact the High Command." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "Cobra Island is not in my sights as of now." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Then I will leave the searchers in the field. I have not yet recalled them." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "...thank you. I will try to think of my next move. The United States is not responsible." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Are you sure?" (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "Yes. A member of GI Joe contacted me just after my attack on DC started. They are as surprised and worried as CObra Island is." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "They could be faking it." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "Do you think maybe the Decepticons? They would surely want the device." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "So could Cobra." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have Research and Development working on another project, by order of Cobra Commander, Sir." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "The fact that no one has used the device.. perhaps.." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Perhaps what, Sir?" (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "Maybe Dahlia herself is responsible." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have another possible lead. Did not QueenofSpades call Dahlia her 'little songbird' once on irc.dal.net?" (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "....." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "It makes perfect sense. She thrives on chaos." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have X monitoring the chat room for her presence, Sir." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "She's taken him before. Forgive me if I do not trust that." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I will monitor it myself also, Sir." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "Very well. Dont overwork yourself." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I will be fine as long as Cobra is." (Cobra (IC)) Destro says, "SOmething's not right here. With the information I recently got...I cnanot discuss this on channel." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "My radio is always on and open." (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I spoke with Dahlia's ex boyfriend. A Gi Joe of all people. He said she was special. Had...powers.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "What kind of 'powers' and can you confirm this?" to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I do find it odd that a simple pianist... has daed both someone in the US special forces and myself.' (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' Slipstream and I are not exactly the same type of people.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Interesting. This bears investigation." to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I can confirm that she ...can do things. But not over the radio. I am at this address in Georgetown. (Sends coordinates)' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "I will be there immediately, as Father Damien." to Destro. (Radio) Destro sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' go to room 20a. I will be there. Watching the snow.' Some time elapses... Destro is in the room where he told Interrogator he would be. Oddly enough there are only two guards, disguised as hotel staff. He is staring out the window, fully masked and in battle armor, watching the snow that has been ruthlessly hitting DC off and on. It has tapered down some, as Destro has turned off the weather. "It is not the Americans." he says to himself. "Why didn't I suspect her earlier." Interrogator knocks at the door. He is wearing a Catholic Priest's robe with a deep hood. Destro says from across the room. "Enter." ahh, hes expecting company. Interrogator enters quickly, snow already brushed off the deeply hooded Catholic Priest's robe he is wearing. Some of the furniture looks very recently replaced. Destro pads over to a table and chairs and motions. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?" he sounds distant, barely composed. Interrogator replies, "No, Sir. I am glad you wished to see me." He removes the robe and sits in the offered chair. Destro nods "You are one of the few people I can trust with this. What I am about to say is confidential." He says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Do you remember the assassination attempt?" "Yes, Sir." replies Interrogator. Destro murmurs. "She was the one that pulled me out of this. I know this sounds insane but she somehow found me in my mind." he says. "And dragged me back to the surface. She was left quite weakened by this. Afterwards, I truely owed her my life." Interrogator responds quietly, "Interesting, please continue." Destro pauses. "From what the doctors said, I was in a deep coma and the prognosis was not good. With her help, I fully recovered within a week. I dont know how she did it. I dont know what she did but... it defies explination." "Indeed!" Interrogator says, stunned. Destro shakes his head. "I think that's only the start of it. I know the chains that Cobra placed on me.. are removed." Taptaptap at the door. Interrogator asks, "But why would she want to do such a thing?" Interrogator hurriedly puts on the robe and pulls the deep hood over his helmet! Destro hears the tap at the door. And raises a finger. "One moment." the masked tyrant says. "Come in." The door opens, and Slipstream glances in. He pauses, raising an eyebrow at the priest... but swallows a comment that would get him shot in some parts of the world. He looks over at Destro, waiting to speak. Destro murmurs. "Come on in. This is father Damien." He says. "What we say is in confidence in his presence." Interrogator nods after Destro speaks. Slipstream nods respectfully to 'Father Damien' "Understood. Anyways... Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I haven't heard back from my contacts yet." he explains, focusing back on Destro Destro murmurs. "As I was telling Father Damien.." he says "I think she may be the responsible party. considering her abilities. What do you know of them, as someone who was.. intimate with her? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Slipstream tilts his head thoughtfully "Well that was my theory from the start you know, that she is probably undercover somewhere." he pauses at the question and considers "She's probably the fittest woman I've seen who ISNT a GI Joe. And smart, incredibly smart. She has contacts that I dont know about, but she has her fingers in everyone's pie is my figuring." Interrogator remains silent for the moment, listening intently. Destro nods "Yes." he says. "I find it odd that she found interest in myself and in you. We are about as different as two men can be. Yet, the political ramifications of each. First, a special ops pilot. Then, a CEO of the worlds biggest weapons supplier." Slipstream shrugs with a bit of a cheesy grin "She fished me out of the Gulf and I asked for her number. We broke up cause well, I wasn't there as often as I should have been for a boyfriend. Military you know. Still on good terms though. She has good taste in guys is all I can say." Interrogator whispers "See if he knows who I really am discretely, please. I need to know if Kamakura told the rest of them." to Destro. Destro nods to Father Damien. "Do you know Father Damien here?" he asks. Slipstream glances to the priest and shakes his head "No, I dont think so. I'm honestly not a churchgoing man." he confesses to both, sticking a hand into his pocket. Interrogator says in a sad Moscow accent, "A shame." "Well, not really. Even as a kid my cutest silly voices was never popular with the Preacher..." admits the PIlot with a shrug of his shoulders. Destro nods "Very well." some secrets are best kept for now. "So let's put this together. When I was assassinated, she helped me. When you were shot down. She helped you. When she..left you. Did she take anything of yours?" "Aside from my heart? " jokes the pilot, with a smile "No, we had an official 'its not really working out' thing. She took what was hers, I gave her a few things but nothing was really taken." Slipstream rubs his chin a little "Though that kind of coincidence is a little odd. Destro murmurs. "In my line of work. There are no coincidences." he says with a nod. Slipstream nods "Really huh? " he rubs his chin "We're both geeks too..." Destro tilts his head. "If by geek you mean mechanically inclined.. I suppose so." Slipstream grins "Mechanically, electronically... Geeks love technology wether its big blowing-up-stuff or videogames." Destro considers. "Electronically inclined. ANd she works for Queen. Who is an AI." "Oh, so you know about Queen too? Wasn't too sure about talking about THAT to you. " Slipstream nods "Yeah. And she seems to be quite geeky herself. really good at Halo Online." Interrogator says with the same accent, "Queen?" Destro answers. "Queen of spades." he pauses. "Anyone in that chatroom knows about her, dont they?" Slipstream nods "Yeah. Very likely. X there - I think there's at least three Over Kill versions that visit that room. Haven't bothered asking them yet. Although I think they're stupid enough to tell us if she's there. I also think a few Cobras and otherworlders go there too. Oh, and Transformers." Destro chuckles. "The BATs havent worked well since I sold them to Cobra did they? Well.. that was years ago. I'm on to the next thing now. The weather doinator. And other projects I've been working on. I wonder.." he pauses. "If she is targeting my devices. What if I dangled something in front of her..that would make the weather dominator pale in comparison." Interrogator questions quickly, accent slipping, "Would that be wise, Sir?" Slipstream frowns "What would she want with a dominator of her own? And she probably coulda stolen it a lot more easily than doing this and leading you on. And I dont know WHAT could really top that machine save some sort of brainw..." he trails off, going a little pale Destro murmurs. "Who was it that said he who controls the weather weilds the power of Zeus? Socrates?" he shakes his head. "If she is after us.. techies, trying to get to our technologies. We could use one of them to undo it." He looks to Slipstream. "I think everyone here is well aware of Dr. MIndbender's insidious device." he says. Interrogator tries the accent again, "I heard rumors when I was with the Russian mob. Before I found God and his son Jesus." Slipstream looks at interrogator, raising an eyebrow at Damien "... Seems everyone CAN be saved." he cracks a grin, but it fades quickly at mention of the brainwave scanner, fidgeting nervously all of a sudden "She didnt steal any technology from me though. I took her for a fly and stuff, but that's it. " Interrogator says with the accent, "In an expiramental craft perhaps?" Destro hrms. "Perhaps you are like me. Of no further use to her. We have to make ourselves useful. To lure her out." "Oh ouch man." notes the Pilot, then he shakes his head "She never saw any. I never talked to her about any and my place didnt have any info about them around, so unless she's a mindreader or hypnotist, not much there. " it was a possibility though, lookin back to Destro "Yeah. Somehow. But what?" GAME: Destro PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Destro smiles. "I have a great deal of devices that I've been working on. Some are simply the realm of fantasy. We just have to choose one that...sounds the most feasable. Something flashy.. something technologically attractive." he pauses. "What do you think of that Decepticon that can teleport?" "Him? I think his name is Skywarp. Apparently he likes to push people down stairs." responds Slipstream "You're thinking of a teleporter? I was thinking time machine..." Destro tilts his head. "Both are things of dreams. Only I have the plans for a teleporter. I just havent put it into action yet. A Mass device, so to say." Slipstream nods "Are you gonna finish it or just say you did? " he asks. Destro murmurs. "Do you know of anyone who is good with CGI. We could set up a believable demonstration. Perhaps a missile 'teleported' from moscow to Transcarpathia. A nuke. something big." Slipstream rubs his chin a little "Hrm.. Maybe... If she's in line with Queen though may be hard to fool her." Destro pauses. "What is the most technologically advanced bait.. we can place for her?" Slipstream says, "Hrm. A transformer?" Interrogator says with the Moscow accent, "A mind control drug?" Destro murmurs. "I would like to keep the Cybertronians out of this. I do not know their intentions." Slipstream nods "Yeah and I think she knows a few anyways. " he turns to pace a little bit as he thinks "Mind control drug? Those are oldschool aren't they?" Interrogator comments helpfully, "But Cobra used something like that with their Terrordromes, back in the 80's right?" Destro shakes his head. "I'm thinking something an AI would send her after." Slipstream nods at Interrogator. Then to Destro "If Queen is such a brilliant AI, not sure why she couldnt figure this tech stuff out on her own. I mean, she can hack into BATs and any system she wants. She could've gone into MARS and gotten the plans for the device. I dont think Queen is behind it." Interrogator whispers "There is the Seline copy on the Russian server on CI that is unplugged and heavily guarded by Baroness. If it went online..." to Destro. Destro looks to Interrogator. "You have a point. I wonder if she has that already." he pauses. "Didn't she use the BATs the way she used us? Until something more technologically advanced came along?" Slipstream shrugs "I honestly dont know. I didnt pay much attention to her until recently." Interrogator whispers "She has her own copy of it. But what if this 'lost' copy became active? Think about it." to Destro. Destro murmurs. "She controls Dahlia. Maybe its time we watch her..very closely." he motions tot he priest. "Please. Share with everyone." Interrogator shakes his head 'No'. Slipstream raises an eyebrow at Interrogator, and then looks to Destro. Interrogator whispers "I do not want to give up this cover." to Destro. Destro looks to Interrogator and slipstream. "Slipstream. How uch ca I trust you?" he asks. Slipstream looks at Destro, considering this "Well, on this matter I can say you can trust me the entire way... unless you're gonna tell me about anything that could hurt my friends or countrymen. " he amends. Interrogator whispers "I do not wish to reveal myself." to Destro. Destro murmurs. "can you swear to your highest oath that anything in this room is between the three of us?" Slipstream looks at Destro curiously about this as he weighs his options "I swear on my oath as a GI Joe that aside from the aforementioned conditions, I wont say a thing to anyone so help me God, Country and... Well, just those two." he states, resisting the urge to add 'rock and roll'. Interrogator sighs and says in his normal voice, "Good enough." He removes the hood... GAME: Slipstream PASSES a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Slipstream looks over sharply at that familiar voice, and his eyes widen. A little color drains out of his face before those dark eyes narrow again, his hand clenching tightly in his pocket. His entire posture changes - now rigid and on alert as he stared at the Cobra agent. Destro tilts his head. "I assume you two know each other?" Interrogator raises his hands above the table and explains, "He was a prisoner of war years back. I handled his interrogation...personally." Slipstream inhales carefully and deeply, nodding, his eyes never leaving Interrogator "... Could put it that way." he notes, voice stiff. "... I think my business here is done though." Interrogator says "I have a way to lure Queen and Dahlia out possibly." "There is a copy of what was to be the next Over Kill personality on a server of mine Cobra took from Moscow. It has been offline and unplugged since they took it, to my knowledge. Baroness has it heavily guarded on Cobra Island and I am not allowed near it. I know Queen has two other copies active. What if the 'lost' one was to reactivate?" Interrogator explains. Slipstream glances sharply to Destro, finally taking his eyes off Interrogator. Then back "You'd risk Baroness' wrath to get that copy?" Interrogator chuckles and says, "Not I." Destro paues. "Not yet." he turns back to the window. "Sending this Gi Joe here to gather information.." he considers, his voice going distant again. "Maybe the United States does not take this seriously." Slipstream folds his arms "There's other ways we could get information without sending someone utterly untrained in recon to do it." notes Slipstream "I'm also outnumbered and outgunned. I know you have guards about. We're not that stupid. And yes, we do takethis seriously. Everything you and Cobra..." a pointing finger to Interrogator "Do we take seriously. So how do we get this copy then?" Interrogator suggests, "Tell Kamakura about this. He knows who Father Damien is. He /is/ a ninja." Destro chuckles. "So you assume Im allied with Cobra in everything." he turns his back to Slipstream. "Leave us. We have nothing further to discuss." "I said nothing of the sort. But considering you're buddies with Cobra a lot the US always has their eyes on MARs. " the pilot turns to leave, glancing to Interrogator "Kamakura? What would he do about it?" he asks even as he moves to open the door Interrogator repeats, "He is a Ninja. That is Intelligence, correct?" Destro is very distant again. "The attacks will begin anew. There are no assumptions, spy." Interrogator says gently to Destro, "Please, Sir, do not be too hasty..." Slipstream nods slowly to Interrogator, and then glances to Destro, eyes narrowing "I'm not a spy. You haven't really spilled the beans about much anyways aside from a few things we always think you're working on anyways. So you're going to punish the States because your girlfriend decided to leave you?" Destro takes a deep breath. "No. Because they decided to send someone to talk me down rather then what they have taken from me. If they have taken ..." he shakes his head. "You're right. I shouldn't act too rashly." Interrogator says to Slipstream, "Kamakura and I know how to reach each other, also." Slipstream frowns "We dont have your girl." he states "That I can say truthfully. We want you to calm down so that we can get this done quickly without more lives being lost." he explains, door still closed. He then glances back to Interrogator, simply nodding. Destro pauses. "Ahh but the device..." he shakes his head a minute. "They do not need to send a babysitter. If they assume I am with Cobra.." "I came here, on my own accord... Hell I'm probably going to get Sargent Slaughter's special treatment for the next YEAR for doing this.... cause I thought I could help find my Ex girlfriend's current boyfriend. This has nothing to do with spying or anything. If they wanted to send a spy, they'd send Chuckles." Interrogator adds, "There are others they could have sent, Destro. I believe he speaks the truth." Destro nods "Very well. I will believe him for now." Slipstream blinks and looks at Interrogator, frowning. Then back "Yeah. They didnt go "Hey Hawk.." he states, mimicking Falcon dead on "We need to go spy on Destro and see why he wants to prove the Groundhog wrong by bringing us Eternal Winter." Then to Hawks' voice "Well Who should we send then? One of the Ninjas to off him? Chuckles? " Falcon "Nah, let's send the Smartassed Pilot who can't keep his mouth shut to save his own mother's life." Interrogator mutters threatenly, "The Pilot who had better not ruin my cover..." Destro mururs. "Or mine." Slipstream points a finger at Interrogator "I hate you, but I made a promise. " he states simply, back to his normal voice. Destro murmurs. "So did I . Come on back." He actually moves to sit down for the first time, rubbing the bridge of his masked nose. (irc.dal.net) (IAmHere) Has anyone heard from GreenRanger recently? (irc.dal.net) (GreenRanger) Yo. (PM to GreenRanger) Where are you? Interrogator states, "I am in contact with Kamakura now." Slipstream remains by the door, glancing to Interrogator as he raises an eyebrow. His cellphoen bleeps at him. He looks down at it "... mind if I take this?" (PM from GreenRanger) why do you want to know? Interrogator replies, "I do not." Destro shakes his head. "Not at all." Slipstream nods and checks his phone. It was actually an alert saying the Chat Room was active. He blinks and glances up at Interrogator. (PM to GreenRanger) We need to meet. (PM from GreenRanger) What's going on? (PM to GreenRanger) Let me see if I can let you know. Interrogator asks, "What should I tell him? He wants to know why I wish to meet with him." Interrogator says to Slipstream, "Is there a problem?" Slipstream shakes his head 'Nah. Just a message for... coffee." he rubs his eyes "I dunno. Tell him you got a lead on a way to get Destro to back down or something. You're the mindfreaker, not me." (PM to GreenRanger) I might have a way to get Destro to back down. He has threatened Cobra Island, after all. (PM from GreenRanger) where would you like to meet? Interrogator asks Destro, "Where should I meet him?" (PM to GreenRanger) How about the Washington Monument? Slipstream nods "I better let you two go then." Destro shakes his head. "You can go. I cannot be seen in DC right now." (PM to GreenRanger) How long will it take you to reach it? (PM from GreenRanger) half hour, tops. Interrogator says, "Understood." Slipstream opens the door, closing it rudely loudly behind him as he thumps down the hallway "Where the hell are my cigs..." he mutters on his way Interrogator rises and pulls the hood back over his helmet, saying, "I should leave then. I want to reach the Washington Monument first." (PM to GreenRanger) I will see you there as Father Damien. Destro nods "Good luck. If you need help, let me know." Interrogator nods and heads out the door, saying, "I will do so. Would you like me to prescribe you anything before I go?" Destro pauses. "I dont think I need a prescription for anyhting. Do you?" now thats a loaded question. Interrogator says gently, "Let me know if you think you may need anything. I am always available." Destro pauses. "If you think there is something wrong, I would appreciate knowing." There is a heavy pause before Interrogator asks, "How have you been eating and sleeping? I think back to the wreck I was awaiting the Brainwave Scanner and wonder about your health." Destro pauses. "Not often." He admits. "Is it showing?" Interrogator comments gently, "You seem to be experiencing mood swings." Destro says omniously. "Its bad isnt it?" maybe a moment of clarity. "What do you think?" Interrogator writes out a prescription for a mild sleep aid and hands it to Destro, saying, "That is for a mild sedative. It will help with sleeping. I see you have drivers, so I will not worry, unless you feel suicidal?" Destro pauses. "Not at this point, no." He says. "Thank you. I need to be at my top performance if Im going to find anything and not destroy the world in the meantime." Interrogator says evenly, "Indeed. Please do not take that with other sedatives or alcohol." Destro nods "I will take that into account. Thank you." "You are welcome, Sir. Good night." With that, Interrogator leaves, hurrying to beat the Ninja to the Washington Monument. Half an hour later... Kamakura is waiting in the snow by the monument. He's waiting for the person who wants to meet him, wondering just what is going on. Greenshirt 910 is with Kamakura, a small bandage aross his nose and a few bruises visible. Seems he got hit real good by Mean Ol Zandar the night before as he tucks his hands into his pockets, merely keeping an eye on things. Interrogator exits the cab in a hurry and scans the area for Kamakura. He spots him and makes his way over to him. Kamakura nods "Greetings, Interrogator." He says. "So, what's this all about?" Interrogator replies quietly, "Do you keep up with the news?" Kamakura murmurs. "I do." he says. Interrogator says, "Destro put Cobra Island on his short list. I met with him and he seems to be paranoid bipolar due to lack of sleep and nutrition." Kamakura shakes his head. "He always seems to have a bit of a Dr. Jeckyl Mr Hyde thing to me. I mean when the mask's off, hes all honorable businessman. When its on its Dr. Doom." Greenshirt 910 remains quiet as they talk, listening and pondering things to himself without speaking. Interrogator says, "Yes, it is fascinating. I have a plan to lure out Dahlia and QueenofSpades, but I need to go over it with my High Command first. I do need to know how you feel about sneaking onto Cobra Island /IF/ absolutely necessary first." Kamakura tilts his head. "I have no problem with it, honestly." He says. "What sort of information would you want me to gather from the island?" Greenshirt 910 blinks and looks at both, eyes widening as he finally breaks his silence "Wait, what??" Interrogator says slowly, "I might need someone to get something from Cobra Island." Kamakura pauses. "It depends. What do you have in mind?" Greenshirt 910 folds his arms, not sure if he likes this. But he's just a greenshirt. Interrogator says, "I will not say more or make any plans until I am able to reach a Higher Officer. Slipstream can explain everything, if you can find him." Kamakura nods "Very well. Thank you for the information." Interrogator adds, "We know how to contact each other, I will stay in touch." Kamakura nods "Thank you for the meeting." And just as quickly, he starts to walk away, fading into the snows. Interrogator hails a cab and disappears inside when it pulls up. Greenshirt 910 turns to follow Kamakura, then blinks as the Ninja does what ninjas do best. "... damnit." Category:2011 Category:Logs